An inkjet printer capable of carrying out printing on objects of various shapes such as a three-dimensional object has been recently developed (see e.g., Patent Literature 1). A serial type inkjet printer that causes an inkjet head to carry out a main scanning operation (scan operation) is being widely used for such inkjet printer.